horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kream
Kream is a song by Australian rapper Iggy Azalea with a feature from American rapper Tyga. The song charted at #1 on the Bubbling Under Hot 100 ''and #96 on the ''Billboard Hot 100. Lyrics Intro First you get the money Then you get the power Respect Hoes come last Oh my God, Ronny! Ay, get it, get it, get it, get it, get it, get it, get it, get it Ay, get it, get it, get it, get it, get it, get it, get it, get it Ay, get it, get it, get it, get it, get it, get it, get it Get it, get it, get it (Kash rules everything around me) Uh, open up the safe, bitches got a lot to say (raw) Pussy in your face, that'll put you in your place (boom) 7 letters on the plate, fuck you when I brake (bitch) I got cars, I got bags, I got real estate (cash rules) Foreplay, I ain't come to play (huh) I got big fish money, he gon' bite the bait (yeah) Can you drop it down, make that ass talk to me? Keep that energy, gone off the Hennessy Ass, I need my bag quickly Separate 6 degrees, bitches think they knowin' me Sex Pistols, Sid Vicious, wet you when it's horny Hit me on my cash app, check it in the morning Cash, in this bitch shinin' Dressed in designer, she could get grimey And it's perfect timing, gin with the tonic Bella Hadid, homie could get it Iggy Azalea Ass Cash, cash Ass, bags Bag Kash rules everything around me Ay, get it, get it, get it, get it, get it, get it, get it, get it (ass, cash, cash) Ay, get it, get it, get it, get it, get it, get it, get it, get it (ass, bags) Ay, get it, get it, get it, get it, get it, get it, get it (bag) Get it, get it, get it, get it Kash rules everything around me (Uhuh) Ass rules everything around me Deep in that pussy, yeah I'm drowning A shark in the water, how you found me? Best get from 'round me (I'ma dog) I go hunting like a bounty (woof) (Cash rules) Ya, make my own rules Tattoos on that ass, she do night school Welcome to the players club, Ice Cube Diamonds might make the news (uh) Bitch that's photoshop like rappers with that autotune (cash, uh) Uh, your cheques is not approved RM 52, anoscope, water proof Niggas talk a lot of boof, 'til they outside the booth My ni ggas like golden state, inbound, pull up and shoot (swish) Cash Cash, ass Ass, bags Bag Kash rules everything around me Get it, get it, get it, get it, get it, get it, get it, get it (ass, cash, cash) Get it, get it, get it, get it, get it, get it, get it, get it (ass, bags) Get it, get it, get it, get it, get it, get it, get it (bag) Get it, get it, get it, get it Kash rules everything around me Ass rules everything around me Deep in that pussy, got him drowning (drownin', drownin') Kash rules everything around me A shark in the water, how you found me? (found me, found me, found me, found me, found me) Cash rules (K.R.E.A.M Get the money) Cash rules (Dollar dollar bill y'all) Why It Sucks # The lyrics are trash and are just Iggy and Tyga flexing and saying that they have lots of money. # The flows on this song are much too simple. # The music video is just too provocative and gross to watch. # Tyga repeats the same verse he has done for pretty much every song he has made. # The repeated "get it"s are extremely annoying. # The pre-chorus literally is just Iggy softly singing; "Cash Cash, ass...Ass, bags, bags" which is very lazy and lame. # The album cover is ironic because it shows Iggy with lots of money even though she has not made a hit song in years. # The song poorly samples "C.R.E.A.M" by the Wu-Tang Clan which is a really good song and a classic and Iggy ruined it. # The video is supposedly about about a fight between good and evil with blue and red lit dancers, representing them, but that doesn't even make remotely any sense, especially with it's lyrical content. # The song was accidentally played at a baseball event instead of the National Anthem. Redeeming Qualities # The beat is really good, as it was produced by Ronny J. # At least Iggy's not using the fake Southern accent in this song Music Videos Iggy Azalea - Kream ft. Tyga The Ten Worst Songs of 2018|Kream is ranked #1 Category:Iggy Azalea Songs Category:Tyga Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with bad album covers Category:Songs that sampled another song Category:Rip-offs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Explicit Songs Category:Dirty Rap Songs Category:Songs that Charted at Number 1 Category:Songs with good production Category:Songs with Too Much Swearing Category:Songs that just brag about how rich they are Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs that flopped Category:Internet Memes